


Whats so funny?

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gen, No Plot, and Sam is all for it, bennys along for the ride, but no porn either, deans driving in the night, do you guys really like this?, in the Impala, its ok, just a little drabble, sam and gabriel cuddle, why do you guys like this?, word count under 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Dean doesn't know what the hell Gabriel and Sam are laughing at.





	Whats so funny?

“I'm starving.”

Bennys southern drawl filled the quiet interior of Deans Baby as it sped down the empty highway. Dean was behind the wheel, as always, Gabriel in the backseat with Sam slumped over his shoulder. He wasn't sleeping, and Gabriel was raking his fingers slowly through his hair.

“There's some chips in the back, I think.” Dean said.

“No, there isn't.” Sam deadpanned, not opening his eyes.

Dean let out a sigh. “Should I even ask about the candy?”

“No, you shouldn't” replied Gabriel with a snicker. 

“Fine,” Dean said with another, bigger sigh.”We'll stop at the next exit.” 

The sound of Deans annoyed grumbling made the passengers in the backseat quietly giggle between themselves. 

“Oh, just shut your pie holes back there.”

“Sorry, Dean. Sammy will keep me occupied.” 

There was more giggling from the back, and Deans head twisted to his right dramatically, eyes wide, when he heard Benny laughing, too.

“Dude, your supposed to be on my side!”

“Sorry, brother. Hunger makes a man forget himself.” Benny darted his eyes away from Deans death stare to anywhere else, chuckling sheepishly. They had been on the road for hours now, driven long into the night towards their next hunt. 

All through the drive, Gabriel had quietly been making jokes to Sam about how Dean and Benny talked to each other. How they looked at each other. Sam tried to explain purgatory and how something like that can bond people together, but Gabriel liked to be immature. “I don't know, Sam. Did you see that? They are sitting so close together!” was pretty much all Gabriel would talk about. But he was being quiet about it, and Sam would put up with a lot to keep Gabriels fingers in his hair. 

The drive became quiet again. No one slept, but Gabriel and Sam closed their eyes and relaxed to the sound of the engine purring, listening to the conversations in the front. Sam would get a finger in his ribs every now and again and “they're doing it again” whispered in his ear. 

After about fifteen minutes of driving, they pulled into a parking lot. 

“Alright, this'll have to do for now.” Dean said to the car. He looked into the rear view mirror to take in the sickeningly sweet sight of Gabriel cuddling with his brother, leaning into the door with Sam laying on his chest. Deans face contorted into a look of disgust, then formulated an idea when neither of them made a move to get up. 

“Go get us a table, Benny.” 

Dean got out of his car and quickly opened the rear passenger door, sending Gabriel toppling backwards with a surprised yell. He landed on his back with his feet still stuck under Sam. 

“Hey Dean” he mustered. “We there?”

“Yes.” Dean answered pointedly. “Could you please stop manhandling my brother like that?”

“No way!” Gabriel answered, not making a move to get up. “So where we eating?”

Gabriel looked skyward to find a neon sign buzzing in the night, and promptly began laughing like an idiot. Deans face went from annoyed to confused, and he looked to his brother for help. Sam gave him a look that said 'I don't know'. He looked up at the sign and Sam finally got the joke. He pulled himself up and climbed out of the other side of the impala, laughing while he walked around the car to Gabriel, still laughing like a maniac. 

“Dude, what is so fucking funny?” Dean demanded.

“Look at the sign!! Sam, look at it!! It's the same!” Gabriel huffed out through his full bellied laughter.

Dean looked at the sign again. 

 

DENNY'S

 

Dean didn't see what was so funny about it, so he looked to Sam to explain, but he was busy hauling Gabriel, who was still laughing like a hyena, up off the pavement, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him fireman style towards the restaurant. 

All Dean could hear through Gabriel and Sams laughter was something about a ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you get it? Gabriel is such a weirdo.


End file.
